reignofconflagrationfandomcom-20200216-history
Emperor
"The Emperor says hello." - Emperor operator during a lunch break - The Type-94 Emperor Tank is a heavy armoured battle unit, countering the USA's Templar and the Russian Apocalypse. It is part of the Overlord Tank family first originating from the Type-93 Overlord Tank from active service in the First Eurasian Conflict. Emperor is a heavier armoured tank within the family utilized by General Kwai as replacement of Overlords in his PLA Tank Brigade, which fought in many battlefields against terrorism within early 2026, being even more dreaded than Overlord. Development To be added... Available Upgrades Emperor Tanks have been known to possess some heavier firepower like its Overlord counterpart, there have been emperor Tanks utilising not just its usual weapon, but a pre-built Propaganda Tower along with speakers onto its turret. The Emperor can utilise additional weapons to increase its firepower . *'Missile Launcher' - Allowing the Emperor Tank to assist its fellow allies against enemy aircraft and vehicles on the ground. Whilst installed, it can link up with other Emperor Tanks with a Missile Launcher onboard in a similar style as Patriot Missile Battery defenses. *'Gatling Cannon' - Covering the tank from enemy aircraft, on-board Gatling Cannons provides protection for the Emperor from enemy aircraft which fly too close; the cannon can also do good against infantry, the Overlord also can attain this weapon. Operational History To be added... Related Vehicles Type-93 "Overlord" Heavy Tank The tank which started the family of overlords, the Type-93 was named one of many threats to terrorist forces across the world; development started in 2011, finished 2013. First sightings of the Type-93 were recorded in 2014 between several planning stages for combat preparations for dealing with terrorists, the Type-93 was able to acquire either a Bunker, a Speaker Tower or a Gattling Cannon; it was recorded as China's first tanks which can be utilized for various roles during its service within the army. Type-93RD "Warlord" Heavy Tank To be added... Type-93SB "Bunkerlord" Battle Fortress To be added... Type-93-A-LT "Guard-Lord" Mobile Barracks To be added... Type-93FB "Firelord" Heavy Flame Tank General Chang's special unit A mysterious combination of an Overlord and Dragon Tank in one, it is a bringer of fear to many terrorist factions and enemy infantries. The Firelord is heavier variant of Overlord utilized by General Chang of China's Flame Division, armed with two Heavy Flamethrowers instead of cannons. It is one of many forms of flamethrowing combat vehicles currently in existence in the world, developed and used by Iron Dragon PLA. They can be upgraded by Missile Launcher instead of Gatling Cannon, and the other upgrades are Battle Bunker and Speaker Tower just like on Overlord. These upgrades greatly boosts Firelord's combat effectiveness on the battlefield. Behind the Scenes *The Emperor Tank is strongly based on the tank of the same name from C&C Zero Hour of the General Kwai's replacement of the Overlord. In Reign of Conflagration it will fill the similar role, just being a stand-alone heavy tank of General Kwai. *Emperor Tank will receive several minor tweaks on its appearance, like the addition of the frontlights on its front tracks and the smoothened cannons. Category:Units Category:Units of the Iron Dragon PLA Category:PLA Tank Brigade Units Category:Vehicles Category:Units of Chinese Origin